Don't Make Me Blush
by justimpolite
Summary: Faye and Melissa are attempting to study when a pretty brunette catches Faye's eye. College!Fayana


"Who's that?"

When Faye was met by silence she glared and threw her pen at the girl next to her.

"Hey! What was that for?" Melissa asked, rubbing the spot on her arm where the stationary had hit her.

"Oh, don't be such a baby" said Faye, rolling her eyes. "I said, who's that over there?"

Faye motioned over to the other side of the room where a girl sat, head buried in a text book. Faye had seen her around once or twice, but they didn't share any classes, so she'd never got the chance to learn anything about this other girl. She didn't mind though, because she knew for sure that every time the brunette pushed her hair behind her ear and furrowed her brow in concentration, she just wanted to kiss her right there and then.

"That's Diana Meade, she's in my History class." Melissa responded with an airy wave of her hand before turning her attention back to her paper. She loved her best friend, but attempting to study with her was an impossible task.

"Huh." Faye retrieved her pen from the other side of the table and Melissa was relieved that the conversation has ended.

"She's cute." Faye smirked as Melissa let out a groan. "What? What have I done?"

"I have had it with you Faye! You don't understand. I. Need. To. Study." Melissa semi-yelled, so as not to disrupt anyone else in the study hall.

"How am I stopping you?" Faye asked, trying to keep the amusement she found from the situation out of her voice.

"Every time you see a pretty girl you hassle me about it until you either choose to pursue them or just admire them from a distance. For once I would like to be able to get some work done without you pestering me about the lastest girl that has caught your fancy."

"But this is different!" Faye argued.

"How on earth is this different, you've never even spoken to her?" Melissa asked, exasperated, getting more and more frustrated by the situation.

Faye was silent for a moment before replying, "She's really, really cute!"

"Right, that is it." Melissa hurriedly grabbed her books and shoved them into her bag, before standing up and turning towards Diana. "This will show you."

"Melissa? Melissa what are you doing?" Faye hissed, but to no avail as the other girl walked straight towards the objects of Faye's affection. Faye watched in horror as Melissa exchanged words and smiles with Diana, and then ducked down under her desk, pretending to have lost something when the two of them turned to look at her. She waited for a moment, assuming that enough time had passed for the attention on her to have gone. Why was she even acting like this? She never got nervous around girls? Sure, Diana was absolutely gorgeous, but surely that was no reason for Faye to be hiding under a desk.

She took a deep breath and made to sit back up, only to smack her head against the table on the way.

"Shit!" Faye cursed as she caressed her head, and felt a lump forming already.

"Are you okay?" She looked up and almost fell off her chair as Diana Meade came into view.

"I...uh, yes. I just banged my head. On the table. Thank you." Faye cursed herself at her rambling. At least she could later blame it on concussion or something. Diana looked at her with a knowing smile.

"Okay, well I was just talking to your friend, Melissa." _Oh God, what has she said to her?_ "She told me you called me cute."

_I am going to kill her. I am going to kill her. I am going to kill her._

"Is that true?"

Faye sat there, one hand still on her head, and the other clinging onto the table for dear life.

"Well I, uh..."

"Because for the record, I'm very flattered, and you're pretty cute yourself."

Normally Faye would have protested this enormously. She wasn't cute. She was desirable, wanted, sexy. But yet again today, she found herself trying to fight back a blush.

"Diana Meade." The girl said, offering her hand to Faye, who had snapped to her senses slightly, and stood to take her hand.

"Faye. Faye Chamberlain." Her hand was warm, and Faye liked the feeling of her hand in hers. "Look, are you free tonight?" It was about time the Faye Chamberlain everyone knew came out to play.

"I am tonight, yes." Diana's eyes shined as she smiled softly at Faye.

"Well I would really like to take you out." Faye forced herself to keep eye contact. "If you'd like, I mean." _Dammit Faye._

Diana's face broke out into a wide smile and Faye's got a strange fluttery feeling at the sight. _That's weird._

"I would love that, thank you. Melissa knows my dorm number, would you like to pick me up at 7?"

"That sounds great." Faye smiled back, genuinely excited about the prospect of taking this beautiful girl out on a date.

"Well, I'll see you then." Diana turned to go, but looked back. "Oh, and Faye? You're a real cutie yourself." With that she planted a soft kiss on Faye's cheek and walked off.

This time Faye couldn't fight the blush that coloured her cheeks.


End file.
